1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a frequency offset estimation method and associated apparatus for a multi-carrier communication system, and more particularly, to a carrier and sampling frequency offsets estimation method and associated apparatus for a Digital Video Broadcasting Terrestrial (DVB-T) and Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting (ISDB-T) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-carrier communication system, such as a system based on the orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technology, has long been available. The OFDM technology is applicable to DVB-T systems and ISDB-T systems. In general, the OFDM technology is extremely sensitive to frequency offsets. When a mismatch between oscillators of a transmitter and a receiver exists, frequency offsets are incurred. Those frequency offsets include a carrier frequency offset (CFO) and a sampling frequency offset (SFO).
Therefore, there is a need for a solution for estimating the carrier frequency offset and the sampling frequency offset for a DVB-T system and an ISDB-T system.